


and still with one eye open, all i see is you.

by currahees



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, surprise appearance by someone, wedding planning bc our boys are getting married, you'll see who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: mickey doesn’t exactly have a large pool of respectable men in his life to pull from. almost all of the men that surrounded him, especially in his earlier years, were criminals, murderers or assholes. so when ian asked him who he was having as his best man, his mind went blank.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	and still with one eye open, all i see is you.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics taken from "clementine" from halsey's new album.  
> this is my first time writing for these two, so please be kind! also i can't believe they're getting married i'm so excited ohmygod.

Mickey doesn’t exactly have a large pool of respectable men in his life to pull from. Almost all of the men that surrounded him, especially in his earlier years, were criminals, murderers or assholes. So when Ian asked him who he was having as his best man, his mind went blank.

“Fuck, man, I don’t know. Don’t really have a lot of options,” Mickey answers, leaning back slightly on his chair. The Gallagher kitchen was empty, leaving the two of them to their wedding planning in peace.

Mickey goes through the list of men in his head who he could ask, almost all of them being an immediate no.

“What if I asked Terry as a joke?” Mickey smirks, earning an eye roll from Ian. The memory of Terry pointing a gun at him was still fresh in his mind and everyday Mickey regretted not pulling the trigger on his own weapon.

“I could ask Carl?” Mickey suggests.

“Nah, Carl’s in charge of drinks,” Ian replies.

Mickey sighs, “so we’re gonna have no alcohol for our wedding?” He asks, knowing what the younger Gallagher was like.

Ian chuckles, “it’ll be fine, I already promised Carl 100 dollars and a joint for not stealing any beer.”

“You gonna actually give him that?” Mickey asks.

“Only the joint, the 100 dollars he doesn’t need,” Ian shrugs.

Mickey thinks for another minute, “what about Kev?”

“He’s marrying us, he can’t be in two places at once,” Ian answers.

“Oh shit, yeah,” Mickey curses. All of the good men he knew were because of Ian and he’s sure there’s a reason for that, but right now all he can think about is how annoying that he barely knows anyone himself. “Liam?” He asks as a last-ditch attempt.

“I was gonna suggest that he be the ring bearer,” Ian smiles sheepishly. Mickey had to agree that Liam would suit that much better than a best man.

“What about you, who you askin’?” Mickey gives up on his best man for a minute, hoping Ian had a more solid answer than he did.

Ian takes a sip of his coffee, lost in his thoughts for a minute. Mickey took this time to appreciate his fiance. There was a slight frown on his forehead as he thought, his eyebrows scrunched together with his lips slightly pursed. His freckles were brighter in the summer, dusted around his skin like snow on a cold morning.

“I’m gonna ask Lip to be mine.”

Ian’s voice cuts through and Mickey focuses himself to focus on the words coming out of his mouth and not on how soft his lips looked.

“Are ya sure he’ll say yes?” Mickey frowns, knowing the delicate situation between Lip and himself.

Ian frowns in response, “of course he will. He’s the one who encouraged me to ask you to marry me. Again.”

This was news to Mickey, the last he had heard was that Lip was still unconvinced that Mickey was good enough for Ian (which Mickey didn’t need telling twice). “Really? I thought he hated my ass,” Mickey shakes his head, reaching forward to grab the carton of cigarettes on the table.

“Oh he still does,” Ian says, indicating for a drag of the cigarette that was dangling out of Mickey’s mouth. He complies, handing the cigarette across the table and smiling a little to himself when their fingers brush. “Find someone to ask before Friday, we gotta do suit fittings and all that shit, got an appointment down town somewhere,” Ian tells him, handing the cigarette back.

“Alrigh’, I will,” Mickey mumbles, the dread of trying to find someone already settling on his chest. “Wedding planning is stressful as fuck.”

“Mmmm, gonna be worth it though when I get to call you my husband,” Ian replies, not looking up from the wedding magazine he was flipping through. Mickey’s once again lost in how soft his fiance looks sat across from him, one of Ian’s hands is outstretched on the table between them. An older version of himself would have cringed at the thought of holding hands with Ian, but he didn’t care anymore. Reaching across to interlock his fingers, he grinned when Ian looked up from the magazine. Mickey could see the blush rising on Ian’s cheeks.

“Still makin’ you blush after all this time?” Mickey jokes, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Not blushing,” Ian mumbles, but he was almost as red as his hair.

Mickey laughs and stands up, kissing him quickly before leaving the kitchen.

“Don’t forget, need an answer by Friday!” Ian calls after him.

“You’ll have it by then!” Mickey calls back, already knowing where he was going. If his plan was going to work, he had to start now.

-

Mickey already knew that he was late. They were meant to be at the suit shop over an hour ago and he knew Ian was going to give him hell for being late. But they could argue about this later, right now he was more concerned with getting there at all. The traffic was terrible and after making a quick detour to pick up a coffee to apologise to his fiance for being late, he finally pulled into the carpark behind the building.

“Hurry up, we’re already late as fuck,” Mickey mumbles, ignoring the middle finger he got as a response from his chosen “best man.”

Walking into the suit shop, Mickey spots his fiances’ red hair from a mile away. “Hey! Gallagher!” He calls.

Ian spins around, looking relieved to see Mickey before remembering he’s supposed to be annoyed for him being late. “Mick, you’re over an hour late-,”

“I know, I know. Here, I got you a coffee to apologise. And yes, it’s decaf with that weird almond milk you like,” he cuts him off, thrusting the warm cup towards him. Ian looks like he wants to say something else, but accepts the drink and swallows his complaints.

“I’m glad you’re here, was starting to get a little stressed,” Ian sighs, kissing Mickey softly.

“Worried I wasn’t gonna show?” Mickey teases.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Ian and Lip say at the same time. Lip makes his presence aware, nodding towards Mickey.

“Hey, Lip,” Mickey greets him, still unsure where they stood. Almost forgetting about the reason he was late, Mickey clears his throat, “I finally picked a best man,” he tells Ian, who looks relieved at the news.

“Really? Where is he?” Ian asks, looking behind Mickey to see if he could spot him.

“Well, actually-,”

“ _She’s_ right here,” Mandy announces, stepping out from behind the curtains near the front of the shop.

“Mandy!” Ian exclaims, shoving his coffee into Lip’s hand as he embraced his best friend in a long-overdue hug. “Fuckin’ missed you!”

Mickey quickly glances at Lip, trying to read the emotions on his face. From what he remembers they didn’t leave things on the best of terms, but it seems that Lip’s okay with it. For now.

“I missed you too, idiot. Can’t believe you’re marrying my dickhead of a brother,” Mandy jokes, punching Ian in the arm gently.

“Neither can I, dunno what I’m getting myself into,” Ian agrees, the grin permanently etched into his face.

“Hey, I am stood right here, ya know,” Mickey complains, getting two middle fingers as a response. “Bring back your long lost best friend and this is the way I’m treated,” he scoffs.

“I am your sister, too,” Mandy frowns. Mickey shrugs, struggling to hide his smile. He wasn’t sure his plan was going to work, but through little to no convincing (and the promise of as much beer as she could drink), Mandy agreed in an instant. _“There’s no way I can miss my brother and best friend’s wedding!”_ Is what she told Mickey over the phone, to Mickey’s relief.

“We got some catching up to do,” Ian tells Mandy, both were still smiling at each other.

“How ‘bout we try some clothes on, huh? Then you two can do all the talkin’ you wanna, once I know what I’m wearing to this fuckin’ thing,” Mickey prompts, knowing if he let them talk they’d be stood there for hours.

“Okay, but dinner is on you,” Mandy replies, flipping Mickey off behind Ian’s back.

“Yeah, missed you too!” Mickey calls after her, feeling his heart swell a little. Seeing her again made him realise how much he actually missed her.

Ian took a few steps back to walk inline with Mickey as they made their way to their room. “How’d you manage to get her out here?” He asks.

“She said she wanted to come back, just needed a good enough reason,” Mickey replies, “guess we were good enough of a reason.

Ian grins, one of the smiles that reaches his eyes and makes Mickey fall in love all over again. “Thank you for getting her here. I missed her,” Ian whispers, gently hooking his fingers through Mickey’s.

“Well, you said I needed a best man by today,” Mickey quips, “guess we’re gonna have to call her the best woman now.”

“Love ya,” Ian mumbles, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s temple before he’s quickly pulled away to try on the first of several suits. Mickey watches him disappear behind the other door, his heart beating faster than he thought possible. God, he couldn’t wait to marry that dumbass.


End file.
